<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canciones de luz de luna by NeekoChanuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827561">Canciones de luz de luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekoChanuwu/pseuds/NeekoChanuwu'>NeekoChanuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekoChanuwu/pseuds/NeekoChanuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho, mucho tiempo; cuenta la historia de la guerra sin fin entre dos reinos que arrasaba con las vidas de inocentes a todas sus anchas, donde los vientos de la muerte y hambruna llegaban a las casas de los más ricos a los más humildes en venganza de los Dioses que pretendían castigar los paganos pecados a los que se habían sometido ambas naciones los últimos siglos. </p><p>En la desesperada búsqueda por la paz, directo desde la casa real que, sin saberlo, eran partícipe de la maldición, una arcana bruja de dudosa reputación convenció al Rey de que debía dar en sacrificio y ofrenda a la hija primera de su mejor amigo y casi hermano para apacigüar la ira de los Dioses. Dicho y hecho, el día del nacimiento de la pequeña luz de esperanza, todo el reino calló silencioso para siempre, haciendo oídos sordos al sacrificio que pretendía salvar sus cobardes días. </p><p>No fue hasta sus 20 primaveras en que al fin le sería revelado su verdadero destino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas, Otros más adelante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canciones de luz de luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❀</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos intentar complacer a los Dioses si son tan malos? ¿no sería mejor valernos por nuestra propia cuenta?</p><p>Una dulce chica de no más de 10 años revoloteaba de acá para allá en el jardín interior de la casa. Éste no era mayor de dos metros de largo; pero era el jardín más hermoso y maravilloso que ella había visto en su vida. Su hermano torció la boca y desvió la mirada lleno de impotencia y una furia que debía de apaciguar. En realidad, era el único jardín que había visto en su vida; pues nunca había dejado su casa; para ella su hermano era un gran y feroz guerrero que podía ir al mundo "exterior", a diferencia de ella que era una pequeña debilucha. Aunque le encantaba fantasear con que las cosas eran diferentes y podía acompañar a su hermano mayor en sus aventuras.</p><p>—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas; los Dioses te están observando y no querrás que se enfaden contigo.</p><p>Además sería muy problemático si alguien de afuera la escuchase, pensó para sus adentros.</p><p>-¡Pero si son los chicos malos no me importa! ¡Los venceré! -de un momento para otro, la pequeña se había encaramado a la espalda de su hermano con una gran sonrisa juguetona-, y si no, tú me ayudarás a hacerlo. ¿Verdad, Garen?</p><p>Desde ahí sus recuerdos eran borrosos, probablemente como un mecanismo para evitar el dolor. Oh, por favor que así fuese, si Luxxana fuera capaz de vencer a los dioses y a su propia maldición, al fin podría socorrer las lágrimas y el odio que llevaba dentro; el del hermano mayor que no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo sacrificaban a su pequeña.</p><p>Sin embargo, y lo que Garen no sabía, es que su hermanita no era tan inocente como él esperaba, y ella misma guardaba un montón de secretos que habrían sido un escándalo.</p><p>Todo sucedió un par de años más tardes, la muchacha ya había llegado a la flor de la juventud a sus 16 años. Pese a la profecía que había cimentado su destino, los Reinos de Demacia y Noxus seguían en su guerra interminable y, más temprano que tarde, llegó el día en que su hermano debió partir a cumplir su deber como mano derecha de la corona y guiar a sus soldados contra las líneas enemigas.</p><p>La casa que confinaba a Lux estaba a las afueras del pueblo, no a muchos metros de las primeras construcciones de éste, pero era una estructura inmensa hecha con los mejores materiales aislantes de sonido para no despertar sospechas en la muchacha. Tal fue así, que la Noche de la Luna Sangrienta, fecha a que gracias a una emboscada estratégica del general Swain hubo miles de pérdidas de civiles, la joven chica pudo dormir plácidamente mientras el ejercito noxiano arrasaba con la gente de la ciudad.</p><p>En cuestión de minutos, el silencio sepulcral de la ciudad hacía homenaje a sus sangrientas calles donde ya no quedaba ni un alma en pena. El ejército noxiano fue devastador, y esa fue apenas una de las primeras ciudades que arrasaron. Pronto, y sin perder el cobijo de la oscuridad de la noche, se habrían puesto en marcha al siguiente pueblo en el mapa.</p><p>Luxxana tuvo los más dulces y vívidos sueños ese día, como si todo aquello fuera tan sólo una puesta de escena satírica contra aquellos que la habían condenado a pasar una vida de aislamiento y encierro.</p><p>Esta es, pues la versión oficial que le había dado a su hermano. Había algo más, sí, un encuentro a media noche, un rapto, un secreto... un ladrón.</p><p>Los noxianos habían marchado hace un par de horas de allí y a lo largo tan sólo habían cadáveres y obscenidades que no valen la pena describir. Hubiera sido una ciudad inhóspita de no ser por algo... o alguien; por supuesto, alguien más sin contar a nuestra querida Luxxana.</p><p>Se despertó de golpe.</p><p>Un estruendoso sonido la sacó del rapto del mundo de los sueños y la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.</p><p>¿Qué ha sidi aquello... Garen? No, es imposible, dijo que no volvería mínimo en dos meses más. Pero entonces, ¿qué? Se escuchó como si... como si uno de los jarrones del pasillo se hubiera hecho añicos. Oh no, y eso... ¡¿Esas son pisadas?! -Lux, quien ni siquiera estaba segura de si existían más personas además de ella y su hermano estaba aterrorizada-. Eso es... un monstruo. Ha debido de entrar uno de los monstruos con los que pelea mi hermano en el exterior. Dios... Dioses, por favor, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? yo, yo...</p><p>contra toda lógica o pensamiento racional, nacía una estrella</p><p>yo tengo que luchar.</p><p>La joven, quien no había interactuado con nadie además de su hermano en su vida y sólo había escuchado historias de poderosos y horribles monstruos se quedó inmóvil, prestando absoluta concentración al sonido de pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo.</p><p>está cerca. hizo una pausa justo aquí afuera. Va a entrar.</p><p>Y esto era otro detalle que le había omitido a su hermano. Hace un tiempo ya que cuando estaba a solas jugueteando había descubierto cómo hacer "eso" a voluntad. Cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundos y luego los abrió de par en par. Aquellos hermosos ojos celestes como la luz del cielo ahora hervían en un verde parecido a las hojas de las ramas de los árboles de su preciado jardín. Su mismo cuerpo emitía un brillo singular y paulatinamente algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabellera empezaban a tornarse verde pálido. La puerta se abrió de par en par y la muchacha no vaciló ni un momento; apenas el intruso dio un pie en la habitación, de sus manos se proyectaron unas ondas de energía verdes que se enroscaron en su presa justo antes de que ésta cayera desmayada delante de ella.</p><p>Eh.</p><p>¡¡¡¿Ehhhhh?!!!!</p><p>¡No se suponía para nada que los monstruos fueran así!</p><p>—¡T-Tú no eres un monstruo! T-Tú eres una persona y...</p><p>no había tiempo para sus acotaciones menores. En la espalda del recién llegado, había clavada una flecha noxiana que empapaba todo su cuerpo de sangre, llegando a manchar sus rubios cabellos.</p><p>❀ ❀ ❀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>